The Dark Saga
by android-eyes
Summary: Pan and Trunks and Marron and Mirai Trunks story...a few anime crossovers, too. MarronTrunks coupling subject to change...


This story takes place in the DragonBallZ/DragonBall GT Universe. This is after the whole Juunana-gou incident Not the one in GT, however...Oh, and, DO NOT get used to the Trunks/Marron relationship...It WILL change, and to who will Marron turn? You're just going to have to read, aren't you? XD

Ages

Marron: 24

Pan: 24

Trunks: 25

Mirai Trunks: 26

Blood types

Marron: Android

Pan: Saiyen/Human

Trunks: Saiyen/Human

Mirai Trunks: Saiyen/Human

Juunana-gou is NOT related to anyone in this story.

Chapter One: Because There's a Guy She Likes

Marron knocked on the door to Capsule Corp. in the early morning. She sighed and tapped her foot, waiting. If she knew the Briefs family which she did then there must be some fight going on inside for someone not to answer the door for her. After a minute or so of waiting, she wrenched the door opened and walked into the kitchen, where she figured everyone would be. She raised her eyebrows as she watched Trunks and Pan fight over the last peice of toast. "It's mine, you jerk!" Pan yelled tugging on the bread. "No, it's mine you little punk!" Trunks yelled as he tugged back. Marron walked over to them and cleared her throat. At once Trunks let go of the bread, causing Pan to fall back. "H-hey Marron-chan..." Trunks said, slightly blushing. "Hey Trunks...um, what was that all about?" she asked questioningly. Trunks scratched his head, embarrassed. "Uh...I wanted the last peice of toast, and so did Pan, and we were fighting?" he said nervously. Pan stood up and walked over scowling. "Like the jerk needs to eat more...he's overweight anyway..." she said brushing off her clothes. Trunks stuck his tongue out at Pan. "It's not fat, it's muscle.," he corrected haughtily. Pan rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You sure have allot of "Muscle" if that's really what it is" she said doubtingly. Marron laughed. "Aw, Pan, you of all people should know how saiyens eat... you have to help your grand-mother cook for one every night! And soon you'll have your own to take care of, if you catch my drift" she said winking. Pan blushed. 'Marron, shut up!" Pan said looking at the ground. "Why should she? She's only speaking the truth," Said a deep voice as two strong arms wrapped around her waist form behind. "It's about time you woke up, Mirai" Bra said walking past holding her backpack. Mirai Trunks scowled. "My name is not Mirai, idiot. What, do you forget Trunks so easily?" He said irritated. "But HIS name is Trunks!" Marron piped up, pointing to the younger Trunks. Trunks smirked. "That's right...I'm the original!" he said smugly. "Don't make me mess up that pretty face, kid" Mirai Trunks said smirking back. Pan pulled on his ear, causing Mirai Trunks to wince in pain. "Ouch! Damn, Panny, that hurts!" he whimpered. "Behave, Mirai Trunks. Or someone's not going to have a date for the Capsule Corp. party!" she said teasingly. "Oh, promises, promises..." he said, pulling Pan in towards him and kissing her. Marron and Trunks watched, half-disgusted, half-embarrassed. While they were going out, they weren't very open about their relationship, as Mirai Trunks and Pan were. When Pan and Mirai Trunks were done, they both got their books, and began walking to their college. Both the Trunks' stopped to get Goten and Uub, so the girls walked on ahead. After a few minutes of Marron and Pan complementing each other on their outfits Marron, being the young lady that she is, with a blue plaid skirt, white button up shirt/sweater vest Chandler on Friends! XD her tie, French hat, knee-high socks and black shoes, her long blonde hair in two braids, and Pan, being the kick-ass rebel she is, wearing her stomach revealing red shirt, a black vest, black jeans with a linked chain clipped onto the belt loops, black boots, red socks, and orange bandana over her short black hair. After they finished being all girly Oh, come on, Pan being girly is not THAT shocking, people Marron stopped and sighed. Pan looked at her, concerned. "Marron, what's wrong?" she asked as they continued walking. "Well, last night I had the same dream about Juunana-gou..." she said quietly. Pan frowned. "Marron, we already discussed this, it's just a phase, and it'll pass! Juunana-gou is a cold-hearted android; he would never fall for anyone! And in case you forgot, you already have someone who loves you! And remember what Juunana-gou did to you, Marron-chan." Pan said, referring to when Juunana-gou had raped Marron. Pan still shuddered at the thought of Android 13 on top of her, as he had done the same thing. Marron sighed again. "Pan, I know I've already explained that he was under the control of Gero. It wasn't his fault." Marron said, keeping calm. "Well, that was the reason why you think he might love you, and it wasn't him, so just give it up. Forget about him. He's not the person you'd want to be with, anyway..." Pan said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Marron asked, a little hurt. Pan stopped and crossed her arms, thinking. "Well, you need someone who can protect you all the time, like Trunks, and someone who isn't always thinking about going evil and physco. I mean, Juunana-gou destroyed half the planet by controlling us! And he would be so rough with you...he's been through too much to be able to love another, Marron." Pan said apologetically. "Well, my Mother was able to love my father, so it is possible, Pan...but your right. He's been through allot. And I wouldn't even know where to find him..." Marron said trailing off. They walked to school, the whole time silent.

Marron sat at her lunch table, which was composed of Her, Pan, Mirai Trunks, Trunks, Goten, Uub, and Bra. Only Goten was at the table today, as Pan, Mirai Trunks, Trunks, Uub, and Bra were at gym. She leaned on Goten shoulder, which startled him. "Marron-chan, something's the matter, isn't it?" he said, turning to face her. "Well, I'm not really sure...Goten-san, you know Juunana-gou, right?" she asked nervously. Goten scowled. "Of course I know that bastard...he's the one who made you kill me!" he said tensely. He stopped as he looked at his best female friends face, which looked sad. Goten sighed. He had always had a crush on Marron...but he knew if he did anything about it Trunks would have killed him in an instant. "I...I never knew how much you hated him, Goten-san..." Marron said patting his messy hair. Goten blushed, putting a hand behind his head. "Aw, if you like him, Marron-chan, then I can't hate him as much!" he said smiling at her as she smiled sweetly back. As Goten went back to his lunch, Marron sat and thought to herself. "Oh, well...I guess I shouldn't tell him about my dreams with Juunana-gou" and after she thought this she began her own lunch.

"Yes! I kicked your ass again!" Pan yelled as she spiked the ball over the volleyball net, hitting Trunks in the face. "Damn! That hurt, Pan!" Trunks yelled. Mirai Trunks smirked as he walked over from his position on Pan's side of the net to drape his arm over her shoulder. "Too bad Marron isn't here, or you guys may actually be putting some points on the board!" Mirai Trunks said, looking at the scoreboard, which had them beating Trunks' team by 17, and smirking. Trunks scowled. "Shut up" he growled, looking around to see who was watching him get clobbered by a girl. Bra smirked as she looked over at Trunks. "Trunks, this game isn't the only thing you want to be worrying about losing..." she said. "What's that supposed to mean, Bra?" He asked, looking at her suspiciously. Bra smiled and buffed her nails. 'Why should I tell you, big brother?" she said in a voice that made Trunks pist. "Because it concerns me! Now tell me, you little brat, or I'll tell Goten who's been sending him love letters and who's been taking pictures of him when he wasn't looking!" Trunks yelled. Bra glared at him. "Fine. Just don't tell Goten." Bra said. "Fine. I won't. Now tell me!" Trunks said. "Well...I overheard Marron and Pan talking about someone she likes...." Bra said, grinning. Pan looked at her, angry and shocked. "Why you little Bitch..." she whispered. "And the person Marron likes is Juunana-gou" Bra said, as a shocked silence fell over. "No...No she doesn't...she wouldn't..." Trunks stammered, shocked. Pan scowled at Bra. "No, Marron doesn't, Trunks, she loves you. I, being her best friend, would know this more than Bra would." She said, tossing her an angry look. "Well, you know, she's been pretty intimate with Juunana-gou, when he kidnapped her, if you know what I mean..." she said, hinting on how Juunana-gou had kissed among other things to Marron while she had been kidnapped. "Shut up...SHUT UP!" Trunks yelled. After he yelled this, no one discussed it the rest of the class.

After gym, Marron and Goten met up with the rest of their friends. "Hello, Trunks-kun!" Marron squealed. Trunks scowled. "Don't speak to me, Marron" he said coldly. "But Trunks-kun, why? Are you angry at me?" she said sweetly, clutching his arm. He looked down at his girlfriend, looking into her big blue eyes, and noticed how innocent she looked. He didn't see how his sweet, innocent girlfriend would even think about liking a rough and evil man such as Juunana-gou. He smiled at her. "No, Marron-chan...I'd never be mad at you..." he said lovingly. Pan rolled her eyes but was surprised when Mirai Trunks softly kissed her neck. "You would never think Juunana-gou is cute, would you, Panny?" he whispered in her ear. "Never...I already have a boyfriend who cuter than that Android ever could be..." she said kissing him on his lips. Mirai Trunks pushed her up against a locker, kissing her deeply. They stopped when they heard Trunks clear his throat. They turned to see Trunks looking disgusted, Uub looking angry, Goten looking embarrassed, and Marron giggling sweetly, with her hand over her mouth. Pan and Mirai Trunks looked over, blushing madly. "Uh...we should get going, huh?" Trunks said, breaking the awkward silence. "Yes. It's getting kind of late..." Marron said, still holding on to Trunks, who looked relieved. They all walked out of the school, and began walking towards Capsule Corp don't you just love how they walk everywhere? "Oh, crap, isn't that Capsule Corp. Party tonight?" Pan said as they walked up to the door of Capsule Corp to see that many people were inside, enjoying the party. "Oh no! That's right...Well, Marron, lets go get ready...and you'd better get ready too, mister" She said playfully messing up Mirai Trunks' hair. Pan and Marron went up stairs and got ready, as did Trunks and Mirai Trunks.

Everyone at the party danced and enjoyed him or herself, including Pan and Mirai Trunks and Marron and Trunks. Both guys noticed how good Marron and Pan looked Pan in a red dress, Marron in a what else? Pink dress and Trunks and Mirai Trunks looked pretty good too. ()

Soon after 10:00, Marron needed some fresh air, so she went out onto the balcony, letting the air blow her hair around. She sighed and wondered out loud "Why can't I stop think about him?

Referring of course to Juunana-gou. "Because I'm so damn sexy and you can't help it." Said a deep and mystic voice. Marron turned and saw Juunana-gou crouched on the edge of the balcony, smirking at her. "Juu...Juunana-gou?" she said uncertainly. "The one and only. Now, from what I've heard lately, it seems that you are unhappy with your relationship..." he said sarcastically to Marron. "It's not that I'm unhappy...it's just...well, I'm not sure what it is, really..." she trailed off, as Juunana-gou jumped onto the floor of the balcony, and walked over to Marron, and kissed her deep on the lips. Marron was so stunned she couldn't react. Goten and Trunks and Mirai Trunks and Pan walked onto the balcony talking and laughing, and stopped abruptly as they saw Juunana-gou kissing Marron so thoroughly. Juunana-gou and Marron didn't notice that anyone else was on the balcony, and she pulled apart at last. "Marron, my dear...I have heard you talk about your dreams with me...ever since I controlled you with that damn bracelet Gero made me put on you, I can sometimes tell what your thinking...what you're doing...and I have to know if what happened in the dream is what you truly want..." Juunana-gou whispered huskily in Marrons ear. She shivered, as his deep voice was so possessing..."Juunana-gou, I'm not sure." she said, pulling away from his grasp, and turning to face the group of people she didn't know was there.

"Why, Marron-chan, why?" Trunks said quietly. Marron stared at him, distraught and at a loss for words. "Because she wants me. She always has, Trunks. Don't blame her for anything. This is how she was programmed when she first became an android. Gero wanted us to be bonded forever, and that is why she is falling for me." Juunana-gou said, putting his hands on her shoulders. Marron just stared straight ahead, not blinking, her eyes empty. "So, in other words, she only likes you because of her programming? Well, that's not true love." Pan said skeptically. Juunana-gou frowned. "Call it what you will, but tell me, what matters more? Why you're loved or if you're loved at all?" He said, stroking Marrons arm, without her moving an inch. "Oh, and little saiyens, I have a friend here who's dying to be reacquainted with you" he said as Android 13 appeared beside him. "Hello, Pan" he said in his stupid redneck accent. Lol Emily Pan stopped talking, and looked at Android 13, horrified. "No...Not you..." she stammered, stumbling back into Mirai Trunks' arms. Mirai Trunks scowled and held her protectively. "Get your artificial, crappy metal hands away from her," he said menacingly. Android 13 backed away. "Juunana-gou, just help me get this girl and then we can leave" he said, smirking at Pan. WHY do all Android's feel and inconsistent need to smirk? WHY? Juunana-gou looked away from Marron, nodded at Android 13, and they both dove towards Trunks and Mirai Trunks. In the blink of an eye, they had both Trunks' knocked out, and Android 13 had Pan in his arms, and Juunana-gou had Marron in his arms. They took off with Pan yelling and screaming, and Marron half-awake in Juunana-gou's arms

Chapter Two: I Give Up

Juunana-gou carried Marron into a cell/dungeon room, as did Android 13 with Pan. He quickly chained both Pan and Marron to the wall. "Marron should be coming to her senses any minute...and Pan should wake up any second, so watch them both, until I send for one of them." Juunana-gou said to Android 13, who nodded silently. Juunana-gou walked out of the room, and Android 13 stood outside after locking the door. Momentarily, Pan and Marron both woke up. "Wh...Where are we?" Marron asked, looking at the chains constricting her to the wall. "Damn it! They won't break!" Pan yelled, attempting to break free. Android 13 came in the room, and roughly pulled Marron over. "Juunana-gou wants to see you in private right now...lets go!" he said, pulling her out of the room. Pan stared speechlessly as her best friend was dragged to Juunana-gou's room, and bowed her head. "Trunks...Where are you?" She wondered, as she looked out the small cell window for her boyfriend that wasn't there.

"Ah...yes, Marron-Chan. how lovely to see you awake" Juunana-gou said, softly kissing her hand, after dismissing Android 13. "Who...what do you want, Juunana-gou?" Marron whispered weakly. Juunana-gou smirked. "Well...to be honest, Marron, I want you." He said huskily, whispering into Marrons ear. "You...you want me?" she said, disbelievingly. "Yes...I want you by my side when I totally annulated this pathetic planet...if you join me, I will spare all of your friends and family. However, if you choose not to join me, I will kill all you family and friends and take you by force." Juunana-gou said, softly kissing Marrons forehead. "B...But I...I can't I...I love Trunks, Juunana-gou. I always have." Marron said, pulling away from Juunana-gou. Juunana-gou frowned. "Marron, you don't see the point that either way, I will make you mine.

I'll give you tonight to think on it...I'll allow you to be in a nice room if you at least consider my offer" Juunana-gou said silkily. Marron thought for a moment. "Juu-chan, if you let Pan stay with me, I will consider it." Marron said softly smiling up at him. "Juu-chan? Who...why are you calling me that?" Juunana-gou asked, puzzled. "Because, Juunana-gou...I know you like it." Marron said quietly. The room was silent for a moment, and then Juunana-gou cleared his throat. "Well, then...I'll see to it that you and that saiyens woman are given an appropriate room...until we meet again, Marron-chan." Juunana-gou whispered, his face close to Marron. "Until then, Juu-chan." Marron said, leaning forward as well. After a few seconds of closeness, Juunana-gou forced his lips upon Marron, who gave in and kissed him back.

Pan sat in the dungeon cell, lonely and exhausted. She was in great pain, after being beat around by Android 13. She silently looked to the window once more, only his time to see her rescuer approaching. She smiled softly, as Mirai Trunks quietly kicked in the bars shielding the window, and was not surprised to see Trunks following him in also. Mirai Trunks smiled happily as Pan whispered, "I knew you'd save me...Mirai Trunks..." Mirai Trunks quickly broke the chains off of Pan, whom he hugged tightly and whispered into her hair. "Like I'd let anything happen to my Panny," He said tenderly, using his pet name for her. She sighed contentedly, and they stayed like this for a moment until Trunks spoke up. "While this is truly touching, I have to ask...where is Marron?" Trunks asked quietly. "Um...I'm not quite sure, Trunks...Try and find her energy source, ok?" Pan said, indicating the door to Trunks. As Trunks walked toward the door, he noticed Pan and Mirai Trunks weren't following him. 'Aren't you guys coming?" He asked, expiated. Mirai Trunks looked over, with his thumb and forefinger tilting her chin up toward him, with Pan looking longingly in his eyes. "You go ahead, Trunks...we'll catch up with you later, ok?" he said, stroking Pan's hair. Trunks understood and nodded. As he left the room, he whispered to Mirai Trunks "Good Luck, Man, Good Luck" aren't you dying to know what he needs good luck on? Oh...guess your not. My mistake ;

After a time, Marron pushed away from Juunana-gou. "No. I can't do this...It isn't fair to Trunks, Juunana-gou. I love him...." She said, trailing off. Juunana-gou smirked. "Marron-chan, it's clear who your in love with...And your little boyfriend knows it too, Marron...Face it, I've totally seduced you. Just be with me...you know it's what you want..." Juunana-gou said, softly stroking her hair. Marron sighed contentedly for a moment, resting her head on Juunana-gou's broad chest, as he pulled her close. "You know I really do love you, Marron-Chan.... I would be so good to you, I promise..." Juunana-gou said, slightly trailing off. "Juu-Chan, I don't doubt that you'd be good to me...But Trunks is my one love...I'm so sorry." Marron said, as a few tears slipped through her almond shaped eyes. Juunana-gou lifted her chin up, and whispered "Marron, don't you understand ... you either join me and you'll fall in love with me, or I'll kill your Little Trunks and then you'll join me and fall in love with me. So we can do this the easy way.... or the hard way." Marron gulped. "So...what'll it be, my dear?" Juunana-gou asked softly, stroking her cheek. "I...I...I suppose I haven't a choice but to join you, Juunana-gou." Marron said, placing her soft hand on top of Juunana-gou's rough one, which was still caressing her cheek. "Perfect...now, lets get you cleaned up...you've made a wise decision, Marron-chan." Juunana-gou said, leading her to his large bathroom. "I...I suppose I have, Juu-chan. I suppose I have...."

Pan-chan...I've been thinking lately...and, well, we've really become close.... And I've realized...that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You're so beautiful, smart, and the strongest saiyens woman I've met. I just...I love you. You're my girl, my princess.... my friend. Pan-Son...Will you marry me?" Mirai Trunks said, opening a leather box with a gorgeous Diamond ring. "I...I...Of course I'll marry you, Mirai Trunks! I...I love you too!" Pan said, as Mirai Trunks slid the ring on her slender finger. He pulled her close, and kissed her softly at first, then began the kiss more deeply. Suddenly, they sensed an energy source coming near, and they quickly parted, Mirai Trunks hiding quickly behind a chair, and Pan slumped in the corner, trying to look worn-out, so they soldiers would find nothing strange about her behavior. Mirai Trunks stared over at Pan, smiling happily. She was perfect, he realized...her silky black hair, her emerald green-eyes, her perfect figure....and she had to be the strongest woman there was....she was going to be the perfect saiyens wife...she wasn't some prissy innocent helpless woman like Marron...Mirai Trunks mentally thanked his present self for not falling in love with Pan..If he had, he wouldn't have gotten to win over the woman of his dreams. The door flew open, and Android 13 came in. "Hello, Pan...mistress Marron wishes to have you in her chambers....your lucky she even thought to think about your comfort...her heads in the clouds, Thanks to Juunana-gou confessing his love for her..." Android 13 said, jerking her out of the dungeon. After the door slammed shut, Mirai Trunks stood up, knowing where Pan was going. He quickly found Pans energy source, and flew out the window towards it.

Android 13 flung Pan into Marrons room, and slammed the door. Marron whirled around from gazing out her window. She beamed as she saw Pan enter the room. "Pan! I have so much to tell you!" She said giggling. Pan scowled at her. "Marron, what is wrong with you?! You're falling in love with Juunana-gou! The bastard of all bastards! Your so ungrateful to Trunks, you know that?" Pan said, her voice shaking. Marron put both her perfectly manicured hands to her mouth. "I...I'm sorry...and I'm not in love with Juunana-gou...but he's the only one who loves me for me...I mean, I'm not as strong as you...and I do love Trunks, I really do...but I just think saiyens with saiyens is a better idea than androids with saiyens....but your right. I am ungrateful to him...." Marron said, her full lips trembling, and tears fell out of her crystal blue eyes. Pan sighed, and started to comfort her friend, when there was a knock on the window. Pan walked over, and smiled. She opened the window for Trunks and Mirai Trunks. Trunks floated over to Marron, and sat next to her on the soft bed, where she had her face in her knees, crying. Trunks pulled her into his lap, at which point Marron looked up. She took a shaky breath, and smiled happily up at Trunks. He smiled back and pulled her lips to his. Pan and Mirai Trunks smiled and hugged each other, when a porthole opened up, and an orange blur kicked Pan through. She fell roughly on the other side, as the orange haired-boy looked down at her, scowling. "Damn! Your not Yuki!" he cursed, jumping away. Before Pan could even ask who Yuki was, a pair of strong arms lifted her, and she found herself staring into a pair of foggy indigo eyes. The man holding her was incredibly good-looking, and he stared at her, smiling and blushing slightly. "You...Your so beautiful..." he said softly, tenderly stroking her cheek. His eyes roamed freely over her nice figure, emerald green eyes, and haughty expression. As she strengthened her grip on his broad, muscular shoulders, he pulled her in closer, and their faces became very close...."PAN! I found you!" Mirai Trunks shouted, making Yuki drop Pan in surprise. "Um...yeah, yeah you did, sweetie!" Pan said, getting up, and rubbing her back. "Man, I thought I had lost you again, but the porthole opened again when the orange-haired boy got Marron...we came through too" Mirai Trunks said. Pan frowned. "Yeah, he kicked me through too...what his deal?" Pan asked. "Um, he was trying to find me to defeat me...I don't know how he could confuse me with a beautiful woman like you..." Yuki said smiling. Pan blushed slightly. "Oh...and, is there any chance this Marron has...blonde hair?" Yuki asked. Pan nodded slowly. "Um...yeah...and lots of it..." Pan said questionly. "Oh, no...I'm afraid Kyo has a thing for blondes..." Yuki said quietly. All of a sudden, they heard Marron's scream. They hurried over to where the scream came from, and found Marron pinned to the ground, with Kyo's red eyes staring into her blue ones. She was whimpering in fear as Kyo smirked, licking his small fangs (Ryoga XD) "Marron!" Trunks shouted, lunging towards her to get Kyo off. Kyo looked over, and in surprise fell on top of Marron. Marron shrieked, and there was a cloud of smoke. When it cleared, everyone saw Marron passed out, her shirt with several claw marks on the front, with an orange cat on top of her chest. It glared at everyone, then nuzzled Marron's cheek. Pan gasped, then buried her face in Yuki's chest. She was hugging him. Once again, there was a cloud of smoke, and when it cleared Pan was sitting on the ground, with a purple rat. She looked over and gasped, holding her gloved hands to her mouth. "Aw! It's SOO cute!" Pan said, hugging the rat. Everyone sweatdropped. Mirai Trunks and Trunks pictured Marron's reaction to rats. They remembered her standing on a chair, shrieking for Pan to come get it away.

Flashback

Marron and Pan were in the huge capsule corp. kitchen, cooking for Mirai Trunks and Trunks' birthday celebration. "Marron-chan, why are you so dressed up, anyways? We don't have to get dressed for the party for another 6 hours!" Pan said, as she moved briskly around the kitchen, adding things to pans haha XD and sauces to pots. "Pan, theres nothing wrong with looking nice, you know" she said, stirring the rice. "Marron, your wearing a freaking dress, the fanciest apron I've ever seen, and heels, your hair is too damn perfect, and your wearing jewelry!" Pan said, looking at her own clothes, which was an apron fitted over her figure, a white tee-shirt,black shorts, and high-ish white socks under her slippers. Her hair was in a half-bun, with lots of hair still hanging down. She had a few stains on the front of her apron, and was rolling her eyes over Marron, who was straitening her apron. "Pan, Trunks doesn't like me not looking nice. I think your look is very sweet. And your food tastes so much better." She said beaming at Pan, who was looking at Marron skeptically. "Trunks doesn't like you not dressed up? Then how do you train?" Pan asked, as her and Marron continued cooking. "Well, don't tell Trunks-kun this, but I've been training with people other than him." Marron said, smiling. Pan looked over, raising her eyebrows. "Who have you been training with?!" She asked, hoping it wasn't Mirai Trunks. "I've been training with Vegeta of course, Goten, Gohan, and....um...Juunana-gou...." Marron mumbled. "Marron, that's terr-" Pan was cut off as Marron shrieked, jumping on a chair."Oh my goodness Pan! It's a rat! Get it!" Marron exclaimed, whimpering, her sapphire eyes wide with horror. Pan rolled her eyes. "Marron-chan, you know how silly your being?" Pan said, picking up the rat, and bringing it outside. Marron got down from her chair, and looked over at the window frowning, as she saw a flash of black hair, an orange bandana, and a pair of android eyes only one man had. Marron sighed. "He's still checking up on me..." Marron murmered, climbing down from her chair. She sighed, and giggled, and went back to work.

END FLASHBACK

Mirai Trunks turned to Trunks. "Yeah, remember that with your little Stepford Wife? How nausiating was that?" he said, smirking at his present self. Trunks scowled. "Man, shut up. Thats what makes her so cute." Trunks said, crossing his arms, and looking down. Mirai Trunks rolled his eyes, then walked over to his fiance. "Panny, um, we should get going, so you can let it go, and um, we can leave." Mirai Trunks stammered, watching Pan hugging the rat against her chest Akane and P-chan! XD Pan looked up, setting the rat in her lap. "But Mirai Trunks! It'd be all alone!" she cried, petting it. "Well, you can bring it-argh!" Mirai Trunks finished as a cloud of smoke surrounded Pan. Once it cleared, a naked man was on top of Pan. "OH MY GOD!" Pan yelled, shielding her eyes. "Put this on" she said, throwing her bandana at Yuki. After a moment, when Yuki was fully clothed, Pan sat up. "What the HELL was that about?!" she yelled, angry. Yuki blushed slightly. "Well, this might be easier to explain in a moment, when Kyo turns back, into...his form..." Yuki said, and everyone looked over at Marron, with the cat on top of her, still nuzzleing her cheek. Pan winced as the smoke surrounded Marron, and Kyo was on the ground next to her, naked. Marron woke up, he hand to her head. "Mmmm, what happened?" she asked, looking down at her torn up shirt. She tilted her head at the staring group, and looked to where they were staring. Her eyes widened, and she turned away, blushing. Trunks growled, as Kyo, who was now fully clothed, offered his hand to Marron to pick her up. She nervously accepted, and tore her hand away once she was up. Kyo scowled and walked out of the room. "Is he uh, ok?" Marron said as she rejoined the group of slightly shocked people. Yuki cleared his throat. "Well, I suppose this is a good time to explain....Me and Kyo are part of the Sohama family. He is the sign of the cat, and I am the rat. When hugged by a member of the opposite sex, we turn into the animal of our sign. After a time, we transfrom back, which is why we...um...weren't wearing anything." Yuki said, blushing. Mirai Trunks rolled his eyes, and Pan nodded. Marron spoke up. "Um, Yuki, sir, why...uh, why is Kyo so...wel..." she trailed off. "Well, he doesn't really like people that much...but he took a liking to you, it seems..." Yuki said, raising his eyebrows at Marron.Trunks growled, and jerked Marron towards him. "You guys, lets go..." he said. He flung open the door, and saw the rain pouring outside. Pan and Marron sweatdropped, as Trunks closed the door. "Um, the weather is horrible...do you know of a place we can stay?" Pan asked Yuki. "Why, yes, you can stay here." Yuki said, smiling softly at Pan. "Ok...thank you so much..." Pan said, following Yuki's gesture towards a room. Future Trunks' temper flared. "Oh, no you don't!" he said, running over and joining Pan in the room. Yuki came out a moment later, his eyes sad, as he looked over a Marron and Trunks. "Oh, yes, well...do you need help locating a room?" he asked, and Trunks shook his head. "No, thanks Yuki...were good" he said, walking down the hall and into a room. When Marron started to follow him, she stopped. "Yuki, I'm sorry...Pan is just way to commited to him...I don't think you should continue showing affection for her, since Future Trunks is protective as well." Marron said quietly. Yuki sighed. "I can't help it, Marron...she's just so...perfect..." Yuki said, and Marron shook her head. "Well, I can't be the one to tell you what to do. So do what you think is best, Yuki." Marron said, turning to the hallway. "You do know Kyo has taken a liking to you, correct?" Yuki said, amused, as Marron whirled around. "He...he does?" Marron asked. "Well, he may not seem like it...Kyo never likes to admit he has emotion outside of anger, but I know when he's in love" Yuki said, looking longingly towards Pans room. Marron sighed. "Well, this is wonderfull. It's late now...I should get to my room. Nice talking, Yuki. Goodbye." Marron said, going into her room. Yuki sighed, and ventured to his room as well.

Yuki woke up in the morning to the smell of food. He got up, and walked into thier once-messy kitchen. He saw Pan at the stove, cooking breakfast. "Um...what...happened?" Yuki asked, confused. Pan turned around, smiling. "Well, your place was a mess, so me and Marron decided to wake up early and clean it!" Pan said, turning over pancakes. Yuki nodded slightly. "Thank you, Pan-chan..." Yuki said, brushing a strand of her black hair out of her eyes. Pan blushed and handed him a plate with food on it. "Hear you go, Yuki-kun...enjoy" Pan said, looking towards the door, as Mirai Trunks walked in. "Hey, Panny" he said, kissing her cheek as she handed him his breakfast. "Good morning!" she said cheerfully. Yuki looked away, slightly sad over there affection. Trunks walked in the kitchen, and raised his eyebrows over Pan and Mirai Trunks kissing. He rolled his eyes, and got his own plate full of food. As he sat down, he spoke out "Hey, does anyone know where Marron is?" Pan and Mirai Trunks stopped kissing. "Um, she was cleaning out in the living room..." she said, wiping lipstick off Mirai Trunks face. "Isn't she hungry?" Trunks asked, sounding worried. "Trunks, use your head. Androids don't have to eat." Pan said. He sighed and stood up. "Well, I'm going to go get her...be right back you guys..." he said. He walked out into the living room and he stared. Marron was bending over, wiping a table down, and Kyo was staring at...um, Marron. "What are you doing?!" Trunks exclaimed. Marron stood up. "Trunks-kun! Good morning, honey!" she said, kissing his cheek."Um...well, Marron, were leaving after breakfast, so...lets go say goodbye" Trunks said, leading Marron into the kitchen, but not before glaring at Kyo.

"Well, we better be going...it was nice meeting you guys!" Pan said to Kyo and Yuki. Yuki nodded, a sad look on his face. "Goodbye, Pan-chan" he said softly. "Come on, you guys! Lets go!" Marron said, slightly whining. Kyo smirked, as an idea came to mind. "Mirai Trunks, Trunks, I think you should both jump through first...to make sure it's safe for Marron-chan and Pan to go through" he said, smirking. Trunks looked at his future self and nodded. "Thats true...this way it'll be safe for them" Mirai Trunks said. They both sighed. "See you at home, Panny" Mirai Trunks said, kissing her cheek. "Yeah...see you soon." she said. Both Trunks' jumped through. Yuki smiled and walked over to Pan. "Pan-chan...I wish you weren't with Mirai Trunks...and I wish I could have gotten to know you better....but its to late for that. So...before you leave...I'd like to give you this..." he said, softly kissing her, and after handing her a rock with his sign (the rat) carved into it. "Goodbye...Panny" he said quietly, walking back into his house. Meanwhile, Kyo was saying good bye to Marron. "Well, I don't really think having a crush on girls is something I'd normally do...but um...your pretty different from any other girl I've ever met. So, here..." he said, handing her his rock with his sign carved into it. She smiled. "Thank you..." she said, then gasping in surprise as he kissed her. After he did this, he smirked. "Take care, girl." and he went into his house. Both girls stood shocked for a moment, then giggled and jumped through.

"Panny! Your safe!" Mirai Trunks exclaimed, hugging her. "Yeah...yeah I am!" Pan said, smiling slightly at her fiances excitement to see her. "Hey, Pan-chan, do you want to go start going over details for your wedding?" Marron said, her air slightly compressed due to Trunks hugging her Damn Saiyens XD "Of course! This is going to be fun!" Pan said, looking up at Mirai Trunks, who looked throughly frightened at the idea of going over "details". "Um, I'm sure you won't need my help..." Mirai Trunks said, looking over at the present Trunks for help, who smirked, and shook his head, while mouthing out "hell no" Marron giggled, seeing all this go on. "Pan, don't let them help. They'd mess everything up." Marron said. Pan nodded slowly. "Thats true...no offense, honey." she said to Mirai Trunks. "NO offense taken!" Mirai Trunks said, very happy.

Blah...I didn't write alot of this one yet. My friend Emily...how does she do it...

Anyways, R&R as always.

You stay pretty. ;)

Or something. o.O

Kelsie


End file.
